


O Husband

by BrassOctopi



Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Comics), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5326985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrassOctopi/pseuds/BrassOctopi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hymn of anguish from Sigyn to her bound husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O Husband

O husband, behold the marks that mar your handsome face!  
The angry red where poison left its sting,  
Where my arms trembled.  
Where I failed to save you,  
If ever you were mine to save.

O husband, remember when your eyes first met mine!  
We were so young,  
When we married beneath the world tree.  
When we danced among cowslips and primroses,  
Like life would always be dancing.

O husband, think fondly on the first child!  
Meant to be a great warrior,  
Born as night broke into dawn.  
Born a prince who would never be king,  
By no fault of his own doing.

O husband, think too on the second son!  
The magician and scholar,  
Gentle in thought and action.  
Gentle in word and deed,  
That innocent youth.

O husband, cry for that betrayal!  
The punishment passed down  
By highest authority and greatest king.  
By queen who shared my lineage,  
Who in punishing you punished us all.

O husband, forgive my tears!  
Those that drip down my face,  
Landing on our dirtied robes.  
Landing on your ashen skin,  
As cooling as the poison is hot.

O husband, my strength grows weak!  
She the always faithful,  
My arms burn with the weight of two small corpses.  
My arms sing with the agony of venom,  
Fingers trembling where they grasp the golden bowl.

But O husband, I shall never leave!  
Faith unwavering I sit by the eternal flame,  
My husband the Silvertongue whose voice has long gone out.  
My husband the Sky Traveler, who now lays bound to the earth,  
I shall hold the bowl unto eternity.

O husband, behold the marks that mar that handsome face!  
The angry red where poison left its sting,  
Where it is soothed by the tears from mine own cheeks.  
Where I failed to save you,  
If ever you were mine to save.

**Author's Note:**

> I love the dynamic between Sigyn and Loki - if it can be called that, as we get almost nothing from the Eddas. This in itself makes Sigyn somewhat of a fascination, because almost everyone who writes her writes her a little differently. I'm very fond of exploring the possible feelings and reactions of Sigyn the Ever Faithful.
> 
> Please come talk to me about mythology and religion on my tumblr, anxioushamster.co.vu!


End file.
